Piccolo's Nightmare
by chibigoku4
Summary: My very first fanfic. Piccolo, Vegeta and Goku get turned back into kids and are sent back to school! will they survive? ... i'm crap at summaries sigh
1. Kids

Disclaimer: Don't own any rights or pieces of that says i own the series or character... but i can always dream...

* * *

Piccolo's Nightmare

Beta-read by coumarin-chan and clarobell

* * *

Chapter 1 - Kids

A cold wind blew rustling the Prince's hair and sweeping across the barren landscape. Before him lay the seven magical Dragonballs, that he had spent the last two days collecting in secret.

If the Z Warriors knew that he was collecting them they would surely have stopped him, so on night he had snuck into Bulma's lab whilst she was asleep and had stolen the Dragonball radar. Thankfully nobody had noticed and during his usual 'cool down' flights after training he had searched them down until he had all seven.

"Hn" Vegeta smirked in his usual prideful tone "At last I have finally gotten all seven Dragonballs..."

Today was the day that Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans was finally going to get the wish he's always wanted. Most would think immortality right?

Wrong.

The Prince's longing for immortality had diminished further and further the more time he spent on Earth and besides what was the point of living forever? Goku would die one day and so would his mate and children. Everybody he knew would eventually die and he would be left and outcast.

Vegeta's wish was far more personal. No more would he be an alien on this mudball of a planet. His wish was for Planet Vegeta to exist once more and his kingdom restored.

Never again would he be called the 'leader of a dead race' – his people would be restored and with them his title as Prince.

There he was,

Standing before the Dragonballs,

On an isolated island,

No distractions,

No accidents,

And definitely **NO** Kakarot in sight.

Vegeta smirked as he gazed down at the Dragonballs all gathered together and glowing in front of him. He stretched his arms out, hands open with palms facing towards the Dragonballs and shouted,

"By your name I summon you forth – **SHENRON!**"

The Dragonballs started to glow even brighter and the sky turned black. Vegeta had a wicked smirk on his face which just grew and grew with every second.

Then in a strike of lightening, the eternal dragon appeared.

"Who dares to disturb me?" Shenron bellowed

"I do!" Vegeta shouted up to the mighty dragon fearlessly "I have a wish that only you can grant" Vegeta answered, still smirking

"I will grant two wishes that are within my power – speak them now!" Shenron boomed

'_Yes, at last I'm going to get the wish I deserve'_ he thought.

But then, that would just be all too easy now wouldn't it?

Just when Vegeta was about to make his wish, a flash of white caught his attention from the corner of his eyes and he tuned to find none other than…

"Piccolo!" Vegeta stated in shock

Well, who else did you expect?

"What are you doing here?" he said wiping the non-existent sweat from his brow

"I could ask you the same question" Piccolo stated calmly

"It's none of your business"

"When it's to do with the Dragonballs, it is"

Vegeta had no time to argue with the green bean, he was so close to making his wish that he did not care if the Namekian was there or not.

He didn't even notice what the green warrior was doing when Vegeta turned back to the dragon until it was to late...

"Do you have a wish or not!"

Shenron was getting restless and by the looks of things so was Vegeta.

So, he was _again_ about to tell the dragon what he wanted when all of a sudden...

"'**GETA!**"

"Oh great" Vegeta mumbled

"What do you want now Kakarot?"

"Well, Piccolo said that you were ready to spar with me now" hope and a blaze of fire was in Goku's eyes - he was ready to battle … unfortunately for him, for once, the Prince was not.

"What! How did Picco-"

And there Vegeta stood, staring wide-eyed at the green fiend only to glare an evil glare at him after a few seconds because, Piccolo was proudly sporting a flip mobile phone in hand and realized his mistake ... he shouldn't of taken his eyes off of him

"Piccolo texted me to say that your ready to spar with me now, that you wanted to test your abilities" answered Goku, even though he knew he didn't have to answer that question, but he felt the need to explain

"Well I would of came to you myself or phoned you to tell you that. I don't need someone else to do a simply task like that for me" Vegeta said, still looking at Piccolo sternly and a little insulted

"I came to that answer in my head also but, Piccolo said that it was a private sparring session and that you couldn't phone me yourself because you were warming up for the long battle ahead"

At this point Goku started to scratch that well known spot on the back of his head and was giving his infamous Son grin

"Another lie" Vegeta muttered under his breathe

"Then, what are you doing here then?"

Vegeta then snapped his glare towards the annoying younger Saiyan

"Like I said before it's none of your business"

"Oh come on Vegeta"

"No"

"Please, just tell me what you're going to wish for"

"No"

"Please?"

"N-O"

"I bet your going to wish to become stronger than me isn't it?"

Vegeta had the 'how stupid can he get' look on his face

"No it's not. I don't need help from a dragon to do that"

"But it makes sense though" Goku said in a 'matter of factly' kind of voice

"I know you can't do it your self so you're asking the dragon for help, don't be ashamed of it 'Geta, people need help sometime in their lives."

"WHAT, that is the most RIDICULOUS thing I've heard today!"

Vegeta couldn't believe what he was hearing. The baka was actually accusing him of needing 'help' from Shenron to get stronger AND giving him ADVICE!

Piccolo was watching the show on the sidelines, smiling to himself.

He was hoping something like this would happen at first but, he soon started to regret the fact that he started this, or that he had the idea in the first place because the argument between the to Saiyans were getting old, and fast.

The only thing happening was Goku digging at Vegeta for getting 'help' from the dragon and Vegeta denying it.

On and on and on it went; they were acting as if they were kids.

"Could you hurry up and make your wish?"

The dragon couldn't take it anymore, he was grumpy and moody and that was not good... for anyone. Piccolo was also getting a bit frustrated with this and shouted at the two.

And then, out of all the interesting things that happened that day, this was the most interesting...

"This is getting ridiculous now; you two might as well make a WISH to be KIDS again cause, that's how you're acting right now!"

Shenron's eyes glowed red, Vegeta and Goku never notice this until they heard

"Your wish has been granted"

A bright light shone, surrounding Goku and Vegeta inside it.

It got brighter and brighter until Piccolo could not look directly at it anymore. Then, the light dispersed, and what Piccolo saw was so... HILARIOUS!

He fell to the floor and started to laugh so hard that he thought his sides would split.

Goku was looking in awe that he was a kid again. Vegeta was completely the opposite and was frankly, not too pleased about the situation.

xXxXxXx

Piccolo stopped laughing and tried again to get up for the 100th time that day and keep a straight face while looking (mostly) at Vegeta... which ended in the same result.

He was back on the floor laughing his head off.

Goku still seemed happy and contented that he was a child again; he was mostly doing tricks with his newly acquired tail. Vegeta on the other hand felt like killing the laughing Namekian on the floor.

'_I was so close, so close to making my wish. Grrrr, now I'll have to wait a year to reverse this effect on my body. I can't use the second wish to reverse something that's just been wished for'_

Then Vegeta realized.

"The second wish" he whispered

He looked towards the 'dying of laughter' man on the floor, who was now changing colours from lack of oxygen. Vegeta had his smirk back on his face

"I'll give you something to laugh about"

He ran towards the dragon and shouted

"MY SECOND WISH IS TO MAKE PICCILO A KID AGAIN!"

... Piccolo stopped laughing... he stop laughing as soon as Vegeta said 'my second wish'.

He had forgotten all about the second wish

"Your wish has been granted"

And now, it was Vegeta's turn to laugh

TBC

* * *

Thank you coumarin-chan for giving me this idea! 

Please Review!


	2. The Plan

Disclaimer: Don't own any rights or pieces of that says i own the series or character... but i can always dream...

* * *

Piccolo's Nightmare

* * *

Chapter 2 - The Plan

After an hour and a half of Vegeta's laughing and pointing parade, he became quiet in deep thought of what they should do next in the situation they're in.

The dragon had left a little while ago oppositely to the way he came... quietly. And Goku was still chasing Piccolo around the bare land chanting the cucumber song and trying to eat him... they were in quite a pickle **(A/N: lol! get it! pickle, cucumber?... Heh heh n.n;;)**

"will you two pipe down! I'm trying to think over here! it would be nice if you two could do that for once in your lives!" Vegeta Shouted, obviously agitated as his tail tip twitched adding the emphasis on how agitated he was

"hey..." but before Piccolo could retort to Vegeta's insult Goku's stomach made it's self known

"uuh... sorry guys but I'm reaaally hungry" Goku said while scratching that well known spot on the back of his head

"well we have no time for that, we need to think of a way to turn ME back to the age i once WAS before peas for brains over here made that stupid wish!"

ignoring Piccolo's angry glare towards Vegeta, Goku continued

"but 'Getaaa, you know as well as I do that I can't think properly when I'm hungry, i mean come on, you must be hungry as well?"

and right on queue, Vegeta's stomach made a loud rumble noise, telling Goku that he was right in his assumption.

"Well I say that we get something to eat first and then think of what we should do about our situation" Piccolo said while looking at a blushing Vegeta

"Grrr.. hn fine, where do you suggest we get some food in the middle of nowhere?"

"Well I could try to catch some fish, there's bound to be some in these waters" Goku interjected

"NO, no more fish, I vowed that I will not eat another fish after eating it for two weeks straight!" Piccolo shouted

"who said anything about catching something for you?" Vegeta said smugly

Piccolo ignored Vegeta and continue, "What about going to Kami's Lookout, there's enough food there for all three of us"

"Yes, I'm sure there is but only one problem" points at Goku who's laying on the ground, almost in an unconscious state "I don't think he'd last the journey there"

What Vegeta didn't admit is, he also has not much energy to fly that far, let alone stand up right now, nether the less, he was determined to not show 'weakness'.

At the realization that they're going to have to find somewhere considerable closer to where they are, Piccolo and Vegeta weighed out their options.

"Well, I'd say that that old man's island is just as far as Kami's place so there's no point in considering it" said Vegeta

"You mean Master Roshi" Goku groaned out from where he laid

"Whatever"

"Plus, I don't think he'd have enough food for two Saiyans" Piccolo added

"exactly"

They all went silent again, thinking of another place to go until Piccolo thought of two obvious places.

Internally slapping his forehead he voiced his idea,

"We could go to Bulma's-"

"NO!" both Saiyans shouted, giving Piccolo a fright. He then blink in confusion at them and continued

"O…Kay, should I ask why?"

"Lets just say, I'm lucky to be alive - no offence 'Geta" The suddenly conscious Goku said while scratching the back of his head

Ignoring Goku's use of his given nickname he grumbled "non taken, besides I wouldn't even feed that women's cooking to the Namekian, just incase he died"

"awww, Vegeta I didn't know you cared" Piccolo remark smirking

"idiot, you think to highly of yourself, I only said that because we need the dragon balls to correct this mess… I also want the pleasure of killing you myself" Vegeta calmly threatened

Piccolo snorted at the threat but didn't do any other response to it. Instead he continuing his unfinished idea

"anyway, before I was interrupted was going to say 'or Chichi's house' "

Both Piccolo and Goku stared at Vegeta for a moment while he considered this option they had.

It _was_ the closest place to them other than the women's place.

It _did _have enough food to supply them all.

He also had to admit that the harpy _can_ cook.

And with how _quiet_ the mountain area is, it's the best place for him to think up a plan of what he's going to do next in this situation.

Vegeta gave a slight nod in agreement which initiated Piccolo and Goku to do the same.

With that settled, they all flew off in the direction of Goku's house.

TCB

* * *

I know it's been a looong time, way longer than I originally plan this would take to update… but I've updated now so, try and find it in your heart to F,R&R (forgive, Read & Review)… n.n; 

Vegeta: You are so lame

Goku: Yeah, even I have to agree

I know but what can I do? _sigh_

Piccolo: Not much I'm afraid

… that was a rhetorical question -.-;

Anyway, thanks to all of you reviewers that review, even the late ones. i really wasn't expecting 8 reviews! I must be doing something right and I hope to continue doing that 'something' right. If not, tell me in a review, I'd be glad to hear from all of you :)

Before I go I'd like to add that, IT'S MY BIRTHDAY TODAY! And it so happens to be Akaira Toriyami's (if you don't know him, you should be ashamed of yourself!) birthday also! So happy birthday to Mr. Toriyama!


End file.
